


Muphy's Law

by iBlackCherryi



Series: What the Future Holds (the 100) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 2, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, murvens story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: “Why are you always this prone to bad luck?” Raven chuckled at him as she looked down at the boy who had drunkenly fallen out of the canoe.“Shush…”





	Muphy's Law

Raven threw her head back laughing at Jasper as Clarke sat back down. She eyed her friend when she was on the phone but she knew that when Clarke was ready to tell her she would. Besides, Bellamy had it handled. He would cheer her up. 

“I vote never have I ever!!” Jasper slurred, slushing his beer around. Raven shook her head at the boy. The boy was a handful. But he was lovely. She always had a good time. 

“Yeah, what's one thing you haven’t done, Jasper?” 

Raven was shocked that Murphy was chiming in on this. He had just broken up with his long-term girlfriend and he was one of the reasons they were drinking around the campfire when Aurora was not 20 feet away in the house. She still nudged his knee, smirking at him. Murphy rolled his eyes at Raven and it made her feel warm inside. 

Both her and Murphys eyes went to their respective best friends, who have made their way down to the docks. Raven gave a short laugh before looking away from the lovebirds. 

Murphy still straightened up as he saw Bellamy wrap his arm around Clarke's waist. Murphy had become rather protective of Clarke ever since Lexa happened. Raven didn’t blame him. Clarke had been in a relationship with her not even two days and the girl died in a shooting. It was sad really. Clarke thought that Lexa would be the one and then she was abandoned. Murphy wanted to protect her from that. 

Raven looked back at the couple, seeing Clarke look him straight in the eyes and mutter something to him. Bellamy froze when she told him. Raven immediately became curious but waved it off and turned her attention to the group who was arguing over who the cuter couple was. 

Murphy grumbled something before falling over in his seat. Everyone turned their attention to him, before laughing. Raven realized how drunk everyone was, chuckling. She was older than everyone, of course. She had provided the beer, cheap because she wasn’t a billionaire (yet). Bellamy provided the place and Lincoln… well, he showed up. With a bunch of expensive alcohol. 

Raven sent a glare at everyone before standing up. “I’m restricting you all! No more beer children! Get your booties to your rooms and sober up.”

She was glad Lincoln agreed with her. She watched as he walked a drunk Octavia up the steps and into her room. These teenagers could not hold their liquor like Lincoln her and Bellamy could. Of course, Clarke could. But for some reason, she wasn’t drinking tonight. She said something with her kidney. 

Raven crouched next to Murphy, looking down the drunk brunette. “Why are you so prone to bad luck?” she asked him, smirking at him. Murphy shot her a glare before sitting up.  

“Shush…” he grumbled, grabbing onto her shoulder to stand up. Raven hooked her arm around his torso trying to steady himself. His hand shot to her waist to keep her steady. Raven felt herself blush at the contact. She wasn’t that intimate with most people. Not since Finn. She slept around when she wanted that attention, which wasn’t a lot. She didn’t want another relationship in fear of it ending up like hers and Finn. 

Murphy was obviously concerned about her bad leg, the one he was the cause of. He was driving one night and crashed. He still didn’t know why he just crashed. Raven was in the passenger seat with Emori and Roan in the back seat. Raven was the only one injured in the crash, it messed up her leg. He’s felt guilty ever since. The court ruled the wreck to be an accident. Icy roads and such. Not Murphys fault. He still blamed himself because he was thinking about doing it. He didn’t tell the court that though. 

“I’m fine..” she spat out, helping him up the balcony where their rooms were located. 

Raven brought him to his room, that he was sharing with Jasper. She noticed Jasper was already asleep, now all she had to do was lay Murphy down and wait for Clarke if she was sleeping in the room tonight. 

Murphy sat on his bed, pulling his own boots off. Raven watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. She gulped before turning on her heel. She had seen Murphy undress before but every time she did, she got this weird feeling in her body. She thought it was because she knew Murphy was hot. It wasn’t a lie. But she never thought she would actually blush when she saw the guy shirtless. 

“I’ll see you later, Cockroach..” she scoffed, turning on her heel to leave the room. Before she could, Murphy grabbed her by the waist, turning towards him as he pressed his lips against her neck. 

If he was anyone else and if she was feeling any other way, she would have smacked him. But she melted into his embrace, letting herself feel the passion he put into his kisses. 

As she sat on his lap, he made his kisses pepper over her shoulder and down her back and Raven just sat there, enjoying the kiss of someone else. Raven constantly reminded herself that Murphy was probably horny and drunk. The second one she can prove. 

“Raven,” he whispered in her ear. It made her shiver, feeling him so close to him. There was no way she could be falling for his voice. She wouldn’t allow herself. 

“Murphy…” she whispered before tearing herself away from him. He was drunk and she wouldn’t let him make a mistake. “No. We can not do this…” she trailed off as she paced towards the door. She had to go. Murphy wasn’t in his right state of mind. “Not now,” she muttered before turning to look at him. He was out, fallen against a pillow. 

She sighed and went to cover him up then leave. God, why did he have to do that? Now she was going to try to sleep with the thought of his kiss against her skin. 


End file.
